


荒原之夜

by Poloma



Category: Batman：Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 杰森陶德的面前是无边的荒原，他将面临着更加孤独的人生。





	荒原之夜

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Jason/Beta! Bruce

杰森陶德爬出坟墓的那个夜晚，天空中恰巧看不见月亮。

他手脚并用地向前爬，血淋淋的手指在湿润的泥地里留下抓痕。血腥味稀释在雨水里，在他鼻腔里清晰异常，像某种属于野兽的某种感知觉。疼痛、鲜血、断掉的骨头。他扶住身边一座低矮的墓碑，终于站了起来。污泥沾湿他的皮鞋，雨水顺着他的黑发向下流淌。雨声细密，寂静的墓园安睡着，没人知道一个死人带着他未散尽的噩梦刚刚回到了人间。他跌跌撞撞地向光亮处走着，全凭本能。  
本能。杰森陶德就是靠它活着的，他从小就像粒被扔在峭壁上的草籽，在街头游荡，在面包店和低等妓院之间奔跑，生机勃勃，野性难驯。现在他拖着脚步，跌跌撞撞地挪着，不知走向何方。夜风夹着雨点打在眼睑上，他视野中模糊一片。一阵过于强的白光刺来，他义无反顾地追了上去——那是与木棺里的黑暗死寂全然不同的东西。接着是一声钢铁撞击血肉的沉重巨响，光芒太过强烈耀眼，他这才迟缓地发现那声音竟然来自他自己。

杰森倒了下去。布鲁斯，他嘴里低低地念着。同样全凭本能。

 

1  
杰森在十五岁时迎来了性别分化。

那天晚上他正和布鲁斯追查一桩人口贩卖的案子。踢断一个家伙的胫骨后他感到高烧般的眩晕，那晚接下来的事统统变得模糊。等他醒来时，他已经躺在了床上。布鲁斯坐在他写作业的书桌前，正在用笔记本电脑处理着什么。看见他醒来，男人走到了他的床前。

“分析结果已经出来了。”布鲁斯说，把一只玻璃杯递到他手里，脸上带着一丝笑意。“是Alpha，为你的分化干杯。”

杰森接过杯子。“拿蔬果汁庆祝吗？”喝下一小口后，他大叫了起来，“太过分了吧！”

“如果你一夜之间能长到二十一岁。”中年人嘴角微笑的弧度加深了，但眉心那道小小的竖纹还在。

杰森撇了撇嘴。但他把剩下的液体一饮而尽。

“……长大总是件让人高兴的事。”布鲁斯说，他低头看了眼腕表，又走到桌前合上了笔记本。“别忘了你的作业。明天见。”

他悄无声息地离开了房间。

 

杰森一开始就清楚，他的监护人是位Beta，从来没有任何气味。只有在出席宴会时为自己喷点古龙水。那味道就像袋巾或领带，只是他用来完善形象的装饰物。杰森把手腕举到面前，用力吸气，一股淡而弱的气味滑进他的鼻腔。属于Alpha的味道，杉树和硝石的混合物。

他把手伸进睡裤的腰带里。牙齿咬着左手手腕，避免自己发出声音。快感熟悉又陌生，他嘶嘶地吸着气。他想起他无意撞破的场面。那夜晚他写完作业在大宅里游荡，布鲁斯卧室的门没有闭紧，他正想推门进去，听见一声属于男人的、低沉的呻吟，沙哑滚烫。细细的门缝里他忍不住窥探，——布鲁斯坐在桌上，双腿张着，西装裤蜕到了膝盖，一个男人半跪着，脸恰好埋进他的腿间。他的手向后撑着桌面，那张端正的脸仰着，双眼紧闭，像在极力忍耐着。仅仅一眼，少年立刻血脉贲张。他悄无声息地离开了。第三天晚上，他忘记自己梦见了什么，只在醒来时对着床单上的液体面红耳赤。

他套弄着自己的性器，监护人的面孔却意外地滑进了他最隐秘的幻想。在射出来的同一时刻他咬紧手腕，他自己的气味在唇齿间迸发出来。

杰森气喘吁吁地擦掉手上沾着的白液。他放任自己又躺了二十多分钟才爬起来，走向浴室。他双眼望着天花板，不知在想些什么。

 

2  
“这没有意义。”拉斯奥古说。眸子冷冰冰地打量着屋里的所有人。

塔利亚依然固执地解释着。

他们话题的中心，杰森陶德，死掉的罗宾，正面无表情地站在训练室的中心。那些被他击退的守卫站在四周，他握了握拳，关节处已经破皮渗血。

他不知道自己是谁。

女人安慰他。他任由她摆布。他麻木地入睡和醒来，再没有梦到过任何东西。塔利亚指着那闪光的池水，声音柔韧而坚决。你是杰森，她说。她一把将他推下去。

光芒和巨响又一次出现，他的听觉被惨叫与狞笑填满。眼前先是一片无边的漆黑，他伸出双手漫无目的地四处摸索，指缝间滑腻如水蛇，是鲜血，他发现他手中握着自己的心脏。一张被面具遮盖的脸出现了，我很抱歉，那声音说。那人紧抿着的嘴唇幻化成鲜红的血和紫绿色的图案，放大扭曲，将他彻底吞噬。他四肢无力地挣动。一只惨白的手将他撕裂，震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起，他紧紧抱住自己瘦得骨骼分明的膝盖。

杰森从金色的拉撒路之池里站起来，双目圆睁，呼吸纷乱。旧日的幽灵再次牢牢笼罩住他，他在命运投射下的庞大阴影里奔跑，四面是无尽的荒野。

 

我是谁？

在挥拳的间隙，他想。是罗宾，一个无关紧要的丑角，枪靶子，或者是一件人形兵器。他想起蝙蝠侠严酷的训练。男孩的手心渗出热汗，几乎握不住手里去了刃的飞镖。左手，肩膀，膝盖，脚尖。他指导，而他照做。他几乎狂热地投身于训练，管家在他身后注视着。该休息了，杰森少爷。

而他不会听从。他增加器械上的负重，重复着踢腿与空翻的动作。男人鼓励地看着他，他终于从那张寡言少语的嘴里得到了赞许评价。他接送他上下学，参加他的校园开放日。发情期到来，布鲁斯教他如何用冥想控制体内的躁动。他因重感冒昏昏沉沉无法夜巡时，布鲁斯留了下来，他们坐在沙发上看了一部科幻电影。在某些时刻，杰森以为自己真的拥有了一个他一直渴望的家。

后来某天开始，他们越来越频繁地争吵。

“那是一个天杀的罪犯！”杰森一字一顿地说。

“那也不代表你有权利处置他的性命。”蝙蝠侠冲他低吼。“——如果你再不收收你的Alpha脾气，你接下来几天的夜巡都停止了。”

杰森瞪了他两秒，转身跑开，把门重重关上。他把自己扔在床上。和Alpha脾气无关的是，他只是恨他打伤了布鲁斯。但他没有说出口。

 

塔利亚把几张照片放在他面前。照片上蝙蝠的旁边是个身穿亮色制服的男孩。于是一切清晰明了。那男孩个子不到布鲁斯的肩膀，年幼无知，言听计从，多半和他一样。他把照片用钉子钉在房间墙上。在无眠的夜晚他向那两个模糊的身影投去恨与绝望的凝视。

枪管，柄槽，铜帽，螺纹。他握着男人发誓不碰的枪械。“我们不用枪。”蝙蝠侠严厉地说。“不杀任何人。”

在回忆起他的神情时，杰森忍不住冷笑。梦里，鲜红的巨蟒又一次出现，他被束缚着不得动弹，又像是置身事外的这场景的观众。金属棍打碎骨骼，狞笑声撕裂一切，他在疼痛中数着时间，一秒，两秒。别等了，他不会来的。那个画外音说。他惊醒，挣扎着爬起。触手可及处全是湿冷，冷汗浸透他的发丝，而不是血。

第二天，在僻静的酒店房间里，杰森利落地扭断了毒贩的脖子。这是他在清醒时杀死的第一个人。后来，他发现面对拳头和子弹时，他依然本能地使用出蝙蝠侠训练出的招式。肌肉记忆早已深入他的骨髓，比曾忍受过的痛苦更加阴魂不散。夜晚，他把拳头重重砸向沙袋。他知道自己已经具有复仇的能力。他要去做他没做成的事，要去夺走他守护的东西，证明他的无能。他比他年轻，比他强大，比他残忍，所以他一定会成功。

但他依然不知道自己是谁。

 

3  
他买了张前往哥谭的机票。

洗手间里，他对着镜子拨了拨头发，镜面里的那张面孔令他感到陌生。这个青年的脸漂亮却冷峻，双眼里闪着凶狠的微光。他开始在哥谭铺设自己的网络。蹲守在港口的夜晚，他发现自己是个天生的狩猎者。一切进行得有条不紊，他颇为嘲讽地想，感谢蝙蝠侠的言传身教。

那张网骤然收紧。

如他所料的，蝙蝠侠出现了。他果然察觉到了城市里的异样，追捕和逃亡就此开始。在高楼的平台上，杰森停住了脚步，他们终于面对彼此。他摘下了自己的面罩，布鲁斯脸上的痛楚让他感到残忍的快意。

“认识我吗？”他笑着说。

蝙蝠侠在下一个瞬间恢复了冷静和理智。

“杰森。”他说。“别做傻事，让我帮你。”

他只冷笑了一下，拔出腰间的手枪对准了蝙蝠侠面具外的半张脸，他知道他的一切界线和全部软肋。蝙蝠侠飞快地踢开一脚，一个后仰，消失在了烟雾中。

杰森并没追上去。他布下的棋局都是为了复仇。但一时间的心血来潮让他打破了他精密的计划。在他的预想里，他不应该在今天坦白身份。就像他不该打断那个罪犯的锁骨，不该独自前往追捕小丑。他终究还是个容易冲动的男孩。

 

凌晨三点，他潜入了蝙蝠洞。他知道今晚布鲁斯无法入睡了，而他的虹膜依然能通过电子扫描的开关。布鲁斯又为他的设备升级了，蝙蝠洞的大体布局依然和他离开前一模一样。他悄无声息地注视着电脑桌前的男人——头罩和万能腰带在一边放着，他只穿着紧身衣，正在等待着文件解密的结果。杰森往前移动一步，又一步，忽然，男人警觉地回头。但已经晚了。他挥起一肘重重击在男人的后脑，然后是没有被面罩保护的喉结。布鲁斯和转椅一同倒在地上，杰森跨坐上去压制住男人——或者他不需要这么做。有那么两秒，布鲁斯陷入了短暂的晕厥。但接下里他忽然扬手反抗，男孩被他带到在地，他敏捷地翻身爬起来，像两只动物一样他们扭打在一起。布鲁斯试着用大腿牵绊他，而杰森敏捷地躲了过去。

“你教过我如何应对。”他冲他说，“现在我比你更强大了。”

布鲁斯不置可否。他们谁都没下重手，打斗持续下去，乏力的中年人又一次被压倒在地，直到空气里突然弥漫起一股淡淡的金属和烟尘的气味，杰森猛然意识到那是什么——他的信息素。Beta闻不见他的味道，只是挥动拳头试着挣脱出他的桎梏，但下一秒，杰森混沌茫然的大脑突然空前地清醒，他知道自己要做什么了。本能。他死死压制住男人的胸口，接着他狠劲扣住了布鲁斯的脖子，低头啃咬他的嘴唇。男人显然是愣住了，他反抗的动作猝然卡住，而铁锈味在Alpha的舌尖弥漫开来。

……他想起塔利亚。火堆旁光影摇动，他不记得塔利亚的身体是什么样的，甚至不记得她美或者不美，对他而言那只是一副女人的躯体。塔利亚的腰肢苗条有力，他握着它，心想，那他呢？他是不是也是这么做的？舔咬，插入，高潮。他想起他的名字，咬牙切齿，握紧的拳头狠狠砸在塔利亚身侧的床板。他射出来时恨意随之一起喷涌。

现在他要对布鲁斯做相同的事。热血冲涌上他的大脑，一切便全凭本能支配。肮脏，可耻，又让他兴奋得发抖，他要用这个报复他，就像对塔利亚一样。但今天无疑是更凶狠的羞辱，并且他要以此作为最冷酷的宣告——他们曾经的一切关系都不复存在。因为没有一个孩子会对养父做出这样的事——下流且残忍。他熟悉蝙蝠装的暗扣。他把他剥出来，盔甲，伪装，随便怎么叫。他要看着他疼，看着他受伤直到流尽鲜血，让最顽强最冷漠的人求救，而他则会站在一旁，无动于衷。就像布鲁斯曾经对他做的。

杰森把自己的前监护人压在地上，但他知道他能这么做是因为布鲁斯默许了，像包容一个恶劣的孩子。他的怒火于是燃烧得更旺盛。这甚至称不上性爱，这只是两只野兽搏斗之后胜者对弱者的凌辱，是施暴者的游戏。男人的挣动停止了，眼神空茫地盯着他身后的空气，杰森回头，那是一个高大的玻璃柜里，里面是他的旧制服。

他生疏地插进Beta的身体，同一刻，那把悬在他们之间的钢刀插入了他自己的心脏。他动作急躁粗鲁，布鲁斯一定是疼得不行，但只是嘶嘶吸着气。他不知道自己是该痛心还是该享受，只能咬牙切齿，像只绝望的困兽。他操着他，痛苦却远大于任何感受。他在布鲁斯的眼睛里看到摇摇欲坠的自己。直到布鲁斯伸手抚摸他的脸，他低声说，“……杰森。”杰森这才知道自己已经流下了眼泪。

那场迟到太久的雨终于温柔地落了下来。

 

4  
Beta无法被任何人标记。Alpha浓烈的信息素弥散在空气里，但男人闻起来依然像块无色无味的坚冰。杰森再清楚不过：他可以伤害他，折磨他，但他无法改变他。哪怕一丝一毫。他艰难地拔出自己。布鲁斯依然躺在地上，双眼半闭着，嘴角渗血，他的制服被撕裂，露出身上的淤青和刀伤，清晰得刺目。

杰森几乎在意识重回大脑的瞬间选择了离开。他抓起自己的面罩，再也没有回头看男人一眼。他走出蝙蝠洞，或者说更像是逃走。在布鲁斯视线范围内，他努力克制着步伐的速度。直到呼吸到黎明前湿润的夜风时，他发现自己正在疯狂地奔跑。空气涌进他的肺叶，带来冰凉的刺痛，他却因窒息感眼前发白。这里是哥谭市郊的荒野，野草肆意生长，他跌跌撞撞地跑着，双腿沉重到再也无法支撑他的身体，他倒在地上，又爬起来，矮灌木的针刺了勾破他的手套。他继续前行。他不知道他的目的地是哪里。漆黑无月的夜空如同坟茔上的薄土，他永远被它笼罩、掌握、不得自由。

他回头望着蝙蝠洞的方向。枪从他手里滑落，狂风让矮草倒伏在地。他闭上眼，耳畔是风声和粗重的呼吸声，严酷的命运像鹰爪攫住他的肢体，又一次，他无法挣脱，无法得救。他孤身站立在铁水熔铸成的沉沉黑夜中。但此刻距离日出还有太久。杰森陶德环顾四周，他面前只有无边无际的荒原。


End file.
